From Bad To Good
by HeartOfRaven
Summary: When Beast boy makes a mistake, will Raven forgive him, or will he have to prove himself? BBxRae Please Read and Review!
1. Confusion

Hey, HeartOfRaven here. I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who have reviewed my stories in the past. I really appreciate it! Anywho, I am hoping this story will be to your liking.

Raven had been sitting in her room for hours. Previously, she and Beast boy had a small argument. Well, small was putting it nicely. Their argument was one of the biggest Robin and Starfire had ever seen. Cyborg had missed it because he was to busy hiding from the fight so that he would not be caught in the cross fire.

Now Raven was in her room staring at the large cuts in her arm. She sighed and set down the cloth that had recently been covering the bleeding wound. She tried to move her arm slowly but winced in pain as the cut opened a little more. She put her arm back to where it was lying before and sat for a moment reenacting in her head, what had gone on earlier that day.

**Flashback: **

Beast boy walked into the living room with a smile on his face. Cyborg recognized this look and shook his head. He knew that Beast boy had done something terribly wrong or stupid and wasn't sure if he wanted to hear his evil deed or not.

"Hey dude! Guess what _I_ did?" Beast boy asked, flopping down on the couch with a grin on his face. "I'm afraid to ask," said Cyborg, rolling his eyes.

"I will tell ya anyways!" said Beast boy. "I just invited two really hot Italian tourists to our house."

Cyborg looked at him quizzically and smirked. "And…they are both for….you?"

Beast boy just smiled and shook his head no, then pointed to Cyborg.

"Dude _that_ is why we are best friends!" said Cy, looking at Beast boy and returning his smile.

As they sat down waiting for the doorbell, Raven walked into the room, sat down on the floor, and began to read Edger Allen Poe. Cyborg got up to get something to eat, leaving Raven and Beast boy there. Beast boy sat next to Raven and began to read over her shoulder.

Beast boy had gotten a little taller so now, even when sitting down, he was still tall. He could tell she was getting quite annoyed by him being so close that he moved back a little. Raven slowly calmed down and began to read again. "Rae, do you mind if I join you?" he asked, backing away so he would not get hit with anything.

Raven thought about it and then said, "Nope…" She scooted over so he could sit down.

Beast boy almost fainted at those words. _She_ was actually letting _him_ sit down and for him, that was good.

He carefully took his seat and began to read. They had been reading for almost twenty minutes when Raven spoke.

"Um, Beast boy…can I ask you a question…?" Beast boy looked up from his place in the book and nodded. Raven sighed and continued.

"Why would you want to read with…me…?"

Beast boy looked at the floor and then back up to Raven. "Maybe…because I…have fee…" but Beast boy was stopped short by the doorbell.

Cyborg quickly walked over to the door, avoiding the fact that he had heard half of the conversation, and opened it.

"Yes?" he asked; his jaw dropping to the ground. "Bonjour, I am Jacqueline, and dis is my sister, Isabella." said to hot girls, standing at the door.

Cyborg started to drool and Beast boy and Raven were wondering who it was.

"Is Beast boy here?" They asked, looking around behind Cyborg.

Cyborg quickly got his act together and pointed to where he was sitting. The two girls giggled and ran over to Beast boy and tackled him. Beast boy got his head together and started talking to the girls and flirting.

Raven was on the verge of throwing up, so she left the room.

"Why is Raven leaving?" Beast boy asked, looking at Cyborg who was staring at Isabella.

"I don't know dude! Go check her out while I check these two out!" he said, taking the two women and heading towards the roof.

Beast boy heard Cyborg say something about how he was the leader of Teen Titans but let it slide. He ran through the doors that led into the hall and looked around for Raven. She was propped up against Beast boy door and she was still reading.

"Hey! Why did you leave?" he asked, looking at her a little worried.

"Well, you had plenty of company, so I didn't think you would need more."

Beast boy frowned at this. "Rae, they are just friends." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Beat boy, I don't care…" she said, beginning to get up.

"Yea you do, I can tell…" he said, blocking her way. "I know you do for a fact and I am not going to let you past till you tell me you do."

Raven once again, rolled her eyes and phased through him. Beast boy stood there like he had lost a "Yo Mamma" joke competition. He quickly turned around and caught Raven by the sleeve.

"Rae, please tell me…I won't tell a soul. I just want to know why you left…and I want to know the real reason."

Raven sighed in defeat and looked him in the eyes. "Well…I hate hanging around with your dream girls, knowing that someone like me will never have a chance with a guy like you."

Beast boy dropped his hand to his side and stared at her. Had she really said that? Raven turned back around to her room, descended into it, and then shut the door hard.

I know it was a short chapter but hey, I thought it was good. Anyways, I will have the next chapter up soon, very soon and I will try and update my other story. Enjoy, and Review please!

HeartOfRaven


	2. Attitude Adjustment!

Hey guys! Long time no…talk? Lol, well, her is the next chapter! And for those of you who didn't get the first chapter, the reason when I didn't flash back the normal time is because this whole story will mainly be a flashback and then at the end, I will go back to normal view. So, yeah. Enjoy!!

Beast boy walked back to the living room feeling guilty.

He didn't quite get what Raven meant. Either she was defending all the girls like her against other girls or she was saying her feelings towards him. He couldn't think straight now. His mind was to far wrapped around HER.

When he finally reached the living room, he slowly took a seat on a couch. He was trying to think of a way to talk to Raven about their little discussion. As his mind wandered, Robin and Starfire walked into the room. They made there way next to him and began their daily make-out session. Forgetting totally that the green changeling was sitting right there, they continued their little lip fight. As Robin began to lean Starfire backwards, her arm fell from where it was resting and hit Beast boy's leg. Beast boy jumped and fell off the couch.

"Good Jesus! What the hell?!" Robin and Starfire jumped apart and quickly set themselves back to normal.

Beast boy got up off the floor. "You guys make me feel sick with all of your lovey-dovey stuff!"

Robin glared at him. "Well, you and your gay jokes make me feel stupid but you don't see us saying anything about it…"

Beast boy rolled his eyes. "Uh, yeah you do. You always have…"

Starfire quickly cut in. "Friends! Must we always fight?"

Beast boy and Robin stopped abruptly but still exchanged glares at each other.

"Stars right B…we shouldn't fight."

Beast boy nodded at walked out of the living room to the roof. Robin and Starfire watched him walk out and then they went back to their tonsil hockey.

Beast boy sat on the edge of the roof pondering some more. He really wanted to figure out what had made Raven say what she did. Even though he knew the answer, he still couldn't help but wonder.

After about five calm minutes of thinking, Beast boy heard a small noise behind him. He didn't want to turn around for two reasons. If it was Robin, he didn't want to talk. And if it was someone that wanted to pick a fight, he wasn't in the mood. As he sat still, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He slowly looked up and saw Raven.

"Cyborg wanted to know what kind of pizza you wanted. He is ordering some…"

Beast boy shrugged and looked back out at the water. Raven began to walk back down stairs and into the tower when she was stopped short by Beast boy speaking.

"Rae….can we talk?" Raven turned around and nodded, going and sitting next to BB.

"Look, I need to know what you meant when you said what you said today…" Raven didn't answer for a while and then spoke.

"I don't know…"

Beast boy nodded and got up and went inside. Raven slowly followed but stopped at the door. "I wish I knew…"

After Cyborg left to get the pizzas and whatever Starfire wanted, since it couldn't really be considered a pizza, Robin made his way to his room, hoping to get some sleep while he had the chance. Beast boy had begun to make himself something to drink and Raven was meditating in the living room.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zin…_" "Friend Raven…?"

Raven opened her eye, only to see Starfire staring straight at her.

"What?"

Starfire smiled. "Would you like to…"

"Star…if it has anything to do with the mall, meditating, or just hanging out…then no!" Raven said, quickly cutting Starfire off in mid sentence.

Star looked at the floor and then back up at Raven. "I know that you would not like to do the hanging out, but would you like to share feelings?"

Raven by now had opened her eyes and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?"

Starfire smiled and giggled. "What I mean is we could have one of those women to woman talks!"

Raven looked around and back at Starfire, then sighed. "Fine, but only for a few minutes."

Starfire smiled a very big smile, only to creep Raven out a little bit. After a few minutes of silence, Raven had gotten annoyed.

"Are you gonna share!?"

Starfire stop smiling and looked confused. "I thought you were going to…"

Raven growled and got up and left. Starfire sat there for a moment pondering what had just gone on. Raven walked to the kitchen and began to make herself some tea. As she mixed sugar and other condiments into her cup, she noticed Beast boy drinking some of her tea. Raven had had enough and fazed over to him quickly.

"How dare you! What do you think you're doing!?" Beast boy looked up at her confused.

"Don't act like an idiot Beast boy! You're drinking my tea and I have told you before to not!"

Beast boy set the tea down and began to walk away. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Beast boy stopped and screamed. "Shut up Raven! It is just tea! Get over it ok? No one cares! I am sorry I drank it but I stopped so just leave me alone!"

He walked throw the doors to the hall and to his room. Raven just stood there shocked.

"I…I'm sorry…"

Well, hope you liked it. Sorry it was short but hey, I have a life too. I will be working on the next chapter so you know. See ya! And R&R!!!

HeartOfRaven


	3. My apologies

Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I won't be updating as soon as I thought. I am so sorry! I am really busy with summer school. I will get this done when I can.

HeartOfRaven


	4. It Isn't Working

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! Anyways, here it is. The next chapter! And thanks for all the reviews!

HeartOfRaven

Beast boy walked to his room and slammed the doors. He was sick and tired of how Raven constantly lost her temper. He couldn't take it and he just wanted to strangle her. But, he didn't know why he was so mad all of a sudden. To him, Raven not liking him was torture, but he knew he couldn't change anything.

He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. When he began to fall asleep, he heard a knock on the door. Beast boy stayed still to see if the person would think he wasn't there but no such luck. They knocked again and again, and by this time, Beast boy figured the person had been there for half an hour. After a final knock, he got annoyed and went to answer it. "What!?" he yelled, but stopped short when he saw the one person he couldn't stop thinking about…Raven. "Um, what do you need Rae..?"

Raven sighed. "My name is Raven, NOT Rae…and I came to…"

"Apologize?" Beast boy interrupted.

"If so, forget it…"

Raven just rolled her eyes. "Ok, what is wrong..?" she asked.

Beast boy opened his door wide and leaned against the wall.

"What…? You actually care?"

Raven was thrown back by this. What was he thinking? That she had absolutely no feelings? Well, she would prove him wrong.

"What..?" she asked, starting to glare at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I wrong?" he asked going back into his room and he began to close the door.

Raven put her aura around the door and ripped it off its hinges.

"I can't believe you! What is so wrong with me saying that I don't know if I like you!?"

Beast boy got even angrier than he was.

"Everything Raven! Don't you get it? Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

He tried to get away from her but she grabbed his collar.

"Hey! I am not finished!"

Beast boy tried to move but she wouldn't let him. He began to cough for air but it was no use. He finally did the one thing he swore he would never do. He hurt a teammate.

Beast boy turned his arm into a tiger paw and clawed Raven. Raven screamed in pain and fell back. She held her arm as tears poured from her eyes. Beast boy couldn't believe himself and he kneeled down next to her.

"Raven…I am so sorry...it's...it's just that…"

"Forget it..." she aid, struggling to get up.

Beast boy tried to help her but she just pushed him away. She ran to her room and closed the door slightly, and rushed to her bathroom sink. She kept it under the water and let it wash off, but the pain was almost unbearable and she noticed the blood kept flowing. She got a cloth and wrapped it around her arm. She couldn't use her healing because she had to use both hands. This was going to be hard.

Raven sat on her bed a silently cried. Why did he do it…? Why did he hurt me like that? If he really liked me, he would have not done it… Raven sat for a few moments and contemplated what had happened. **Normal View:**

Raven sighed and put the bandage on her arm and walked out of her room. As she reached the hall, she saw Robin walking to his room.

"Robin, where is Beast boy…?"

Robin sighed.

"I heard what had happened…"

Raven breathed out hard.

"Forget it, where is he?"

Robin looked at the floor.

"He is at the bay, below the tower."

Raven nodded and walked out the hall doors, through the main doorway, and outside. She made her way around the tower until she finally found Beast boy. Raven walked up to him and sat down. Beast boy got up to walk away.

"Beast boy...wait!"

Beast boy stopped and looked back at her.

"Raven, I…I am so sorry, for everything. I just...wanted to know why you were always so upset and then my feelings got in the way and, I don't know why I did what I did."

Raven started to cry a little bit but tried to hide it.

"I just don't get why you did this…of all the things Beast boy…you have never hurt anyone unless it was in battle…"

Beast boy swallowed hard.

"Raven, I don't know what to say…"

Raven cried harder.

"Why…? Why did you do it…do you hate me that much!?"

Raven but now was trying to control her breathing. "No! Raven, I could never hate you…"

"Then why…why…did you…do the t...things…y…you did…?"

Beast boy put his head in his hands.

"Because Raven…you came at me Raven…what else am I supposed to do. I can't keep taking your shit and acting like its ok. It hurts me to see you like that and all I knew to do at that moment was…to use force." Raven fell to the ground crying and she felt as though she was going to die. Her chest hurt and she tried to breath, but it was hard. Her breath became raspy and it was as if the energy was drained out of her.

Beast boy sat back down on the ground and looked at the dark colored sand.

"Rae…I never meant to hurt you ok? Trust me on that…but, I don't know if I can do this anymore. I don't know if I can be your friend anymore…"

Raven didn't even acknowledge him about his choice. She was trying to get herself under control but found it impossible. She put her hand to her heart and let out a squeak.

Beast boy turned to find out if she had said something and noticed Raven was lying on the ground. He jumped up quickly and ran to her side. He checked to see if she was still breathing and she was, but barely. But she wasn't moving.

Beast boy picked her up and walked back into the tower. He took her into the medical room (I don't know what it is really called so bear with me) and hooked her up to a monitor. He heard loud footsteps running towards him and he turned around.

"What happened Beast Boy? I saw you bring Raven in from my monitors!!"

Beast boy looked at the floor.

"Nothing Cy…just watch her for me…ok?"

Cyborg nodded unsure and walked to Raven side, with a brown clipboard.

Beast boy walked out of the room and sat outside the door. He felt tears run down his face and he couldn't stop them.

"What kind of friend am I…? Why did I have to hurt her like that?!"

He put his head in his hands.

"What…have I done…?"

Well, that is it so far. Hope you like it and be sure to Read & Review kk? Bye!!

HeartOfRaven


End file.
